the Rundown 2
by newyorkmodel222
Summary: Travis is at it again...with his father hot on his heels. Travis' father is determined to get him back, after his last attempt failed; so much for no hard feelings...
1. The Rundown

**Disclaimer: I own _nothing!!!_**

The steady sound of hoofs beating on the damp ground reminded Travs why he was running. It was a deadly reminder of what his life had become and why. The heat of the Southern China rain forest was almost unbearable, but it didn't matter. There were no reins or saddle on the chocolate colored horse she was ridding so he held on to it's mane trying to think of what to do. Time was valuable to him, and it was running out. He could hear the distant beating of hooves behind him. The men who were after him were closing in.

" Ya! Ya!" he could hear the men shouting; encouraging their horses to go faster.

All of a sudden something whizzed by his head. He didn't have to look back to see what had almost hit him, he knew all to well what it's purpose was for. The forest was getting denser with every yard and was slowing him down. He had to decide whether to keep running, or try and hide. Either one would be risky. He passed a dense bush and slid off the horse, immediately covering himself with brush. He could hear the group of horses passing him, their hooves trampling the ground. _They were closer than I thought._ he realized. After what seemed like hours of staying perfectly still, he slowly lifted his head to look around. There wasn't a soul I sight. He new the men would figure out that he had stayed behind, so he made a run for it. He followed the fresh trail the horses had carved into the damp soil. Every step became more and more agonizing.

"What's happening...." he mumbled to herself.

He grabbed his arm in pain and felt something wet on his hand. When he looked at it it was stained with blood. He tilted his head back in annoyance with his bad luck. After a few second of plodding along, he began to run again. The vegetation was beginning to fan out and he could hear the distant noise of humming cars. All of a sudden the faint sound of steady hooves started up again. He ran faster despite his arm wound, desperate to get back to the poor, run down village of China. Travis stopped in front of the crowded narrow street. Men on oxes and rusty old cars filled the dirt road. The sound of hooves was getting louder with every second that passed. He had to figure out something, now. He saw a dirty taxi cab on the other side of the dirt road, impatiently waiting to pull into the street. He ran through the street and pass a middle aged woman. A sack of money was loosely tide to her belt and was easy to snatch. After all, you can't get far in a taxi with no money. Having taken the pouch, all he needed to do was get the cabdrivers attention before he drove off.

" Sir," he said, holding the sack of money up so he could see "is this enough to get me to the airport?"

"Aye! Yes yes," he said, nodding his head in pleasure, "get in, get in."

just as Travis was getting in the cab, he saw the men ridding into the village.

"Move out!" their leader said in a gruff, sharp voice.

"Can you go faster?" Travis asked the cabdriver.

"I can only go so fast mister," he said with a harsh Chinese accent, "can you not see the people in front of me?"

"I'll pay you extra..." he bribed.

That was all the cabdriver needed to hear to turn around and take a shortcut through the village, speeding off towards the Chinese International Airport. Travis kept his head down, hopping the men wouldn't see her through the window.

" Hey master," one of the men said as he rode up to the leader of the group, "how much you wanna bet that he's in that cab?" he prodded.

The master looked at him with a devious smile.

" Let's say you and another man tail the cab. If it turns out he's In there, send the other man back to tell me."

"Got it Boss." the man said hurriedly.

The leader, better known as "Boss" by his partners in crime, and Billy W., by Travis and the rest of society, watched as the two me tailed the taxi, until they disappeared in the distance.

" Move out you worthless dogs!" he shouted in anger. He couldn't believe he had let him get away. Again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: You have nothing on me!**

Travis kept his head down for his own sake. His back and head were starting to hurt; and his neck was killing him. All of a sudden the cab hit a bump and nearly flung him to the front of the cab.

"Are are you l' right sir?" the cab driver asked.

"Yea...s-sure........I'm fine..."

He lifted his head up and and looked in the rear view mirror.

" O......oh my gawd..." he barely managed to get the words out of his mouth.

He ducked down trying to hide on the floorboard. All of a sudden two gunshots were fired. The car swerved and ran into a ditch with a sudden jolt. Travis looked behind him to see a shattered back windshield. One of the bullets had gone through it and lodged itself into the backseat. It was impossible to see where the two men were. He turned his attention to the cab driver, who hadn't really moved since they crashed. He shook the man's arm and looked at his face. There was a gash above his left eye, but he was conscious, well, sort of.

"Are you all right?" he asked, looking out the window.

All he did in response was groan. Travis was surprised they hadn't come up to the car yet, but that didn't mean they weren't going to. He tried his best to move the cab driver to the passenger seat so he could drive, but it was no easy task. After what seemed like forever, he got into the drivers seat and slammed on the gas. The wheels kept spinning in the mud and the car refused to move. He could hear shouts coming from behind. He put the car in reverse and slammed on the gas one more time. The car made a jolt with such force Travis almost lost control of the car. He swerved back onto the damp road and put the car on drive. When he turned the car around, he was staring at the two men, face to face. The two men stood their for a while, frozen, wondering what he was going to do. One of the men was on the ground, the other was standing over him, about to punch him in the mouth. They could see Travis' face through dirty windshield, they didn't understand what the expression on his face meant. They could see the smile that was plastered across his face, his eyes only adding to it, as he slammed on the gas.


	3. Chapter 3

The car revved, holding the brake while he stepped on the gas, making the wheels smoke. Travis let go of the brake, letting the car speed forward. The man standing up flung the man on the ground to the side. Then he tried to move out of the way, but it was too late. The car slammed into him with a loud bang. He flew over the hood, toppled on top of the car, and slid off onto the hood of the trunk. He tried to break the windshield open so he could get to Travis with a knife. He looked in the rear view mirror and started to turn the car in sharp circles, trying to fling him of the car. The man hung on for dear life, but even that wasn't good enough. He lost his grip and slammed into the other man, who had been doing nothing but watching in a daze the whole time.

" Damn it!" he said to himself in annoyance.

The two men where trying to dodge the swerving car, tripping over themselves in the process.

"Huh? Whats going on....." the cab driver said, his voice trailing off, "What 'd I miss???"

"Oh,... u finally woke up." Travis said distractidly, swerving the car with a violent jolt.

The cabdrivers head hit the side of the car. He groaned out in pain.

" Sorry 'bout that" Travis said in reply.

" Go get the Boss." one of the men ordered.

" But the horses are gone, Jack." the other man yelled in reply.

Jack staired at his partner in anger, annoyed by his foolishness. Out of all the people in the group, why had he chosen him to come along?

"Jack, in front of you!" his partner yelled.

He dodged it just in time. _Missed him, Dang it... _Travis thought. He got in position again, ready to ram into one of them. The cabdriver was fully awake by now and was yanking at his arm to stop. But Travis hardly noticed, he was focused on a much more important task.

"Hey Jack! I see one of the horses!" the man said, pointing to a section of dense brush.

"Well go get it and tell the Boss where we're at!" Jack yelled at him.

Alisa could hear what they were saying and had to get out of there fast, and find a new source of transportation.

_Enough with the games._ he thouht to himself.

He sped towards Jack one last time. Just when he was about to jump out of the way, Travis swung the door open, hitting him in the back and slamming him into the ground. He didn't know if he was dead or not, but he didn't really care. If he was dead, good, one less person to worry about. If not, that meant he was injured, and that was just as good as him being dead. Having to take care of an injured person would slow Billy and his possy down; Buying him valubal time. She searched his pockets and took any money and weapons she could find.

"Sorry pal." Travis said, patting the man's back twice while counting out the money he held in his hand.

After doing so he went up to the cab driver and tossed the pouch of money into his hands. He looked at Travis questioningly, wondering if he was to keep it nodded his head once to assure him.

"It's all your's," he said, wiping his forehead "Now get out of here before the Billy comes."

At the mention of his name the cabdriver nodded his head hastily in gratitude a hurredly started the car. Travis watched him drive off into the distance, wondering what he was going to do now.


End file.
